Tarso Val'cari
His Grace, Bishop Tarso Alatharion Val'cari is a consecrated Quel'dorei Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. He currently serves as the Suffragan Bishop of the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas. He is known across both factions (when it comes to the Horde - mostly amongst the Sin'dorei) for being very conservative, an avid supporter of aristocracy, and a man desiring to see Quel'Thalas unite as one nation free from Alliance and Horde politics. Appearance The embodiment of elven high society. He stood averagely at the height of six feet and one inches. Common to those of his race, he possesses an athletic and lean build, having the musculature of Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei males. His hair is a rich golden hue, and is fixed in various ways. The man's skin is pallid and, if belonging to a human, would be considered sickly. This pale skin which covers his lean muscles are absent of any body hair and are very smooth to the touch. This man was a testiment to others who might be skeptical of the fact that elves retained their physical youthfulness throughout their extended life period. A large intricate runic tattoo was etched into the flesh of his back: the Quel'dorei crest. Being a former-magister and politican of the orthodox Quel'thalas, it would be quite clear to those who ever saw it that it was not there for display but other purposes. Wearing various clothing which suggested at the magistership of his past, power, and wealth, it was clear this man was deeply enriched in the culture of the Quel'dorei, and had not noticably 'become' Human despite his years in Stormwind City. However elaborate and wealthy his clothing, he was known for donating to the orphanage of Stormwind. Having been elevated to the episcopal seat within the Church of the Holy Light, he'd be seen often in pastoral clothing, and donning a pastoral staff that was gifted to him. Preparing and testing the thurible for each liturgy in these robes, a sweet smelling incense might be detected by those with a keen sense of smell. This elf carried himself confidently and perhaps arrogantly as he weaved his words together to reflect the noble status that he once held while living in Quel'Thalas before its destruction. History Childhood Tarso Alatharion Val'cari was born in the year of 192 of the King's Calendar in the Southern Province of Quel'Thalas (currently known as the Ghostlands) to Magister Amorlanthus Val'cari and Priestess Syllorel Val'cari at Thalas'dalorei. Thalas'dalorei referring to the term given to the family's land hundreds of years before by King Anasterien Sunstrider for their loyalty to Quel'Thalas. Having been birthed when the prominent, powerful, and noble House of Valcari was in steady decline due to the birth of female heirs, Tarso's birth was considered a blessing. The chance was not passed up by Amorlanthus, who quickly instilled the importance of setting ambitions, the importance of persuasion, and the importance of power. Being brought up in what could possibly be considered the country-side of Quel'thalas, Amorlanthus retained the values of urban-elves who had been brought up in Silvermooon City. Learning with his father proved to be the most prominent reasons for the boy's interest in magic. Syllorel, Tarso's mother, had also influenced the impressionable young noble, and most definitely for the better. Being a priestess, she would often go to the chapel she taught in. Tarso accompanied her everytime he was able to. Here he learned of the Three Virtues. Tarso's childhood was normal for the life of an aristocratic magisterial family. Adolescense At the academy, unlike many of the other male students, Tarso focused primarily on his studies and work. Elandir Dawnstrike - his cousin and best friend - learned alongside him at the academy, and their relationship grew healthily. The academy was where he would meet his future wife, Celriel Sunwhisper. Celriel and Tarso were friends. Young-Adulthood It was clear by the time of graduation that Elandir had exceeded Tarso's magical abilities. However, they retained their close friendship after graduation despite the jealousy that Tarso had of the man's knowledge of magic. The man's early years of being a magister consisted of politicking within the walls of Silvermoon City. Sometimes he would visit Thalas'dalorei to see his mother and father. During this time of his life Tarso became irreligious. First War and Second War Tarso and the entirety of House Val'cari remained subtly and relatively uninvolved in the war. Tarso chose to not support Grand Alliance. When the time came that the Horde invaded Quel'thalas's borders; and by extension the Thalas'dalorei, Amorlanthus instructed the noble house to assist the Alliance in whichever ways possible. Many Val'cari elves, both men and women, joined the Alliance and lended sword, spell, and shield. Tarso among the Val'caris who had pledged to assist. He was tasked to patrols in the Hinterlands. Upon the expatriation of the invaders from their lands, the King had declared that Quel'thalas would no longer hold any allegiances to the Grand Alliance. Tarso appreciated and liked the decision made by King Anasterian. Tarso returned to the city and married Celriel Sunwhisper. Third War Suspicions were confirmed when the Lich King engaged the first armies of the High Elven Quel'thalas at the Thalassian Pass. After defeat after defeat, Amorlanthus moved the family treasures to Silvermoon City in preparation for the final attack that would inevitably destroy the kingdom. Treasures that were not relocated were lost when the scourge destroyed parts of the original holdings of the Val'cari House. Tarso fought alongside his brother and parents during the last battle. Amorlanthus perished. Syllorel, Tarso, and Taellar survived. In a very devastating time, Syllorel encouraged the boys to return to faith in the Holy Light as a source of comfort. Tarso became religious once again. The family was disappointed in Visilia, who was with Jaina Proudmoore during the invasion. Kael'thas Sunstrider This man's efforts created a rift in the Noble House of Val'cari. Some Val'caris refused to accompany him to sate his people's addiction, while others went with him to provide their assistance and support. Tarso could not persuade his brother, Taellar, to not go with him. The Argent Dawn It came to pass that a schism between a group of former-members of the Scarlet Crusade and current members would lead to the creation of the holy order known as the Argent Dawn. Syllorel took the remainders of Tarso's family, and those who had not gone with Kael'thas Sunstrider, and found refuge at Light's Hope Chapel. Syllorel Val'cari found truth in the words that were spoken in the sermons given by the priests of the Argent Dawn; and the Val'caris who had not yet accepted the religion invested their hope and faith into the Holy Light. Syllorel Val'cari, already a pious woman, was inducted into the Argent Dawn and quickly proved herself a holy woman. She described the chapel that she had oversaw during her years serving as a priestess before the fall of Quel'thalas, and the priests of the Argent Dawn ordained her. Tarso, not yet a priest, joined the Argent Dawn and quickly rose through their ranks and became an officer; while not capable of harnessing the gifts bestowed upon people by the Holy Light just yet, he served as a professor and scholar for the holy order. Celriel worked alongside him. The Alliance As the Argent Dawnunited with the Reformed Silver Hand Knights, Tarso elected to remove himself from the Argent Dawn. Learning of the things the Scarlet Crusade had done, he frowned upon the idea of an Argent Crusade; fearing that in the future it may fall to the same heresy that the Scarlet Crusade fell to. Migrating south despite the wishes of his mother, he found refuge in the human city of Stormwind City. He accepted many human apprentices while he was there, and worked closely alongside the Stormwind mages. Clergy of the Holy Light Tarso severed his ties with the Stormwind mages and sought after religious life again. Feeling himself capable of professorly duties, he applied to join the Clergy of the Holy Light under Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. Upon writing to the vocations director, his letter was accepted in the following days. Learning the mandatory curriculum that novices were expected to know under (at the time) Bishop Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper, he developed more of a love for the Light and the Church of the Holy Light. It was not before too long the elf was considered for the scholarly sect of the church, and he received an academic tenure serving as a scholar of Northshire Abbey. Eventually elevated to a professor alongside Ferenold Stormshend, the two professors quickly developed an unhealthy rivalship. The mage had served under the scholarly sect of the Church of Light through its many reforms; from mere professors teaching complexed philosophical seminary in the confines of walls ligned with bookshelves, to more dangerous duties which belonged to the caretakers in the ossuaries of Stromgarde. It was during these reforms Tarso desired more, and painfully abandoned his position as magister and the duties that it all entailed. Possessing all of the knowledge that came with the sacred priesthood, infact; teaching it to aspiring priests, he was quickly ordained as a priest of the Church of the Holy Light. His ordination was viewed upon disfavorably by the members of his family. Tarso once served as the Dean of Seminary of the College of Canons. With the abolishment of seminary, Tarso stepped down from the deanery and became a steward of the college. In this time he became a prior of the Council of Bishops. And, by the will of the Light, he entered the deanery again and alongside Melchiz Tzedeck became the Duty Head Priest. He was consecrated as a bishop of the church months later. Per decree of His Holiness the Archbishop, Columban V, Tarso was appointed to oversee the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas as a suffragan bishop. Dalaran Insurgency The Dalaran Insurgency were the events before and after the imprisonment of the Sin'dorei Sunreavers by Jaina Proudmoore. The night prior to the initial clash between the Horde and the Alliance, Tarso and many other elven aristocrats spoke out in favor of pursuing diplomatic solutions to the imprisonment of his brothers in blood. These efforts by he and others were ultimately shot down by racist humans; most notably Regg Corinthal, who preferred war to diplomacy. Tarso was forced into participation to assist the Grand Alliance in defending Dalaran City. On the second day of fighting, Tarso spoke with Tendael privately and presented Alliance battle plans. None know of this except for those who the two have revealed it to. Taellar, Tarso's brother, died during the Dalaran Insurgency, attacking the city. Tendael Dawnlight's Trial On the evening of the trial, many organizations of the Alliance gathered at Westbrook Garrison for the event. As Dawnlight was taken from his cell in the dungeons of the garrison after a brief conversation between him and Tarso, many mocked the elf and scoffed at him. Some argue that the defense was poor, and the prosecution just as poor; but in the end Tendael Dawnlight after denouncing his ties to the Horde and vowing to join the Grand Alliance, was found guilty of high treason against the Grand Alliance. Many Quel'dorei were upset about the verdict - equal to the amount of those who were satsified with the verdict. As Dawnlight was being escorted from the garrison, Ashal'aman, Grand Marshal of the Alliance, a Kaldorei, shot and killed Dawnlight. Conclave and the Election of an Archbishop When the Council of Bishops non-unanimously agreed that to continue tradition and to increase the effectiveness of ministry the bishops and priors of the Council of Bishops convened in the residence of the archbishop to elect an archbishop. After twenty hours and over the course of four days, the council unanimously elected Mellar Servus as archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light on the seventeenth vote. The same night, Caspius Greenleaf was named Vicar of the Church and Manstein Metropolitan Secretary. All of which were to Tarso's disliking. On the third night of voting, Caspius accused Tarso of being a mongrel while Tarso accused Caspius of being possessed by forces of the dark and an enemy to tradition. Two paladins, Sir Elevaan and Nelany Faersong, supported Tarso in his accusations. No action was taken by the other bishops of the council or even when the archbishop was elected. Elevation to the Episcopacy of Quel'Thalas Columban the Fifth (V), previously known to all as Mellar Servus, decreed that Tarso Val'cari would become bishop of Quel'Thalas. Tarso was satisfied with the archbishop as were many members of the council, believing that Quel'Thalas deserved a spiritual leader who did not teach in contrary to the ways of the Holy Light. Dealings in Quel'Thalas The first two months of his ministry in Quel'Thalas consisted of meeting with the various organizations of the Thalassian kingdom. Tarso met with Alorinis Bloodarrow of the Dawnfury Concordant, aspired to meet with Felthier Truefeather of the Sunguard (though this never happened), and lastly met with the then-Sovereign, Volanaro Ael'aran of the Dominion of the Sun. Since the Dominion of the Sun and the Church of the Holy Light, moreso the College of Canons, viewed each other negatively, Tarso met with Ael'aran more often. During these first two months, Tarso convinced the archbishop to prolong the date of the Congregation of the Silver Hand's invasion of Quel'Thalas. On the last day of meeting with Ael'aran, a day before he was warned by Manstein to be careful in his dealings with the elves, he was knocked out of conscienceness and awoke with a concussion. Tarso declared his approval to allow the Congregation to proceed to crusade against the forces of Quel'Thalas in their search for Alleria Windrunner's personal journal. Captivity and Treason On the planet of Draenor, the Congregation of the Silver Hand led by the Lord-Vicar Manstein waged war against the forces of the Horde. At the Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Tarso was knocked unconscience. He was captured by the Forsaken of the Hand of Vengeance. While he was in captivity, he willfully answered all of the questions raised by the Forsaken warlocks hoping that they would free him sooner or not harm him. Being cursed by the warlocks, that night Tarso experienced nightmare after nightmare and it was a sleepless night. The day after Tarso lectured Ethelinda Sunseeker and any elf of the Dominion of the Sun interested in unity between the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. His words were met by verbal resistance from Colius Thalaron and Syrinthia Runekeeper. In the evening hours of the same day, Setrien Dawnlight confronted Tarso about his father, Tendael Dawnlight's death and the events that occured prior. Tarso revealed to him the events and how his father had died. Setrien promised Tarso that he would make sure that Tarso got out of captivity alive. The same night Ivan Felsorrow arranged a deal with Tarso; he would release him for spying on military operations of the Alliance. Tarso reluctantly agreed and was released to spy on the forces of the Congregation during the Battle of Manaforge Ultris and the Battle of Death's Door. Tarso confided in Rennali, giving her the details of his contract. After a fulfilled contract, Tarso returned to the Horde encampment and the Forsaken transfered custody of him to the Dominion of the Sun. After taking a portal to the Under City, Tarso was escorted by Setrien to Quel'Thalas and then to Farstrider's Retreat. Tarso was bound by a Death Knight and the officers of the Dominion discussed what they would do with him. They unanimously agreed to placing him under house arrest in the Ghostlands. Tarso, thinking that Setrien's promises that were made were empty, spat at him as he was taken to the Ghostlands by Ethelinda. Tarso reminded Ethelinda of her childhood and her life before the fall of Quel'Thalas and softened Ethelinda into not hurting him. The day after being put under house arrest, Setrien Dawnlight and Avictaria Thel'ano, who Tarso later learned was his sister, came to him in the spire he was in. Originally angry, Tarso's anger dissipated when Setrien revealed what was to happen. The three devised a plan, and Tarso was allowed to leave the spire and go home back to the Alliance. Tarso's journey home was dangerous. Stopping in Quel'Athillien, he stayed there to ensure that Lutharias Riverwind and Rennali Sunwhisper were safe. After discovering that they were safe and unharmed, Tarso learned that his cousin-in-law had spread what was confessed to her privately in Quel'Athillien. The Steward of Quel'Athillien, Lutharias, confronted Tarso. Tarso denied the claims and an argument ensued at the Seat of the Lady Phoenix. After minutes of accusations and denial, the Captain of the Dawnguard, Alasdair, attacked Tarso. Tarso and Alasdair fought and the bishop was forced to surrender. The "Defiler" held a runeblade at his neck, and Lutharias ordered the man to stand down. During this time, various diseases and sicknesses were transfered to Tarso through the Death Knight's runeblade and his ghoul minion. Being the insubordinate Death Knight that Alasdair was, and not following Lutharias's orders to leave the elf alone, Tarso cleverly used illusion magic to escape from underneath the man's runeblade. Lutharias drew the sword of House Sunwhisper and healed Tarso as he made his escape from any physical wounds that might have been inflicted upon him. The way back home to Stormwind City was prolonged and painful. The symptoms of the disease were evident after just a few hours, and he suffered from extreme fatigue and blurry vision among other things. After finally arriving in the Stormwind, he told Celriel of the events and she moved herself and Tarso's children to Thalas'dalorei in Eversong. In the Cathedral of Light, Rennali payed for a treatment that would lessen the effects of the disease. Doctor Evangelene and an amnesia-stricken Lutharias Riverwind obtained the herbal ingredients and issued it to him. The Shores of Quel'Thalas and Confession Tarso and Rennali met each other on the eastern shores of Quel'Thalas. He spoke to her of the events and accused her of wanting him killed. Rennali's reasoning caused him to agree to confess to the archbishop of his treason. When Tarso returned to Stormwind that night, he confessed to Columban V of the crimes he had committed which were forgiven on behalf of the archbishop. To Tarso's surprise, his penance was not one of chastisement or punishment, being told to go to the resting place of Saint Alonsus Faol to meditate and reflect on what he had done. Thalassian Politics In a petition to the archbishop by Rennali Sunwhisper, Rennali asked for Tarso's position as Bishop of Quel'Thalas be reconsidered on account of "the See of Quel'Thalas deteriorating due in part to war, distrust, and laziness", and that "Val'cari has created chaos and soured the episcopal seat no differently than Luther Alburton, but more in silence and less in public venue". After Tarso received word, he asked for Nelany Faersong to author a petition to the archbishop on behalf of himself that: denounced claims of laziness, citing cooperation with the Dominion of the Sun, the Dawnfury Concordant, and First Light; asked for Rennali's position as bishop of the council be reconsidered for support of polygamy and possession of concubines. Political Games Tarso and Aeriyth actively worked together to defame Rennali in private while also aiming to garner political support for the Ranger-Lady. Bomb Threats On October Thirteenth, in the year of 623 K.C., a package was sent to Tarso's home in Elwynn Forest. Contained within was a letter, such read: "To the children of Bishop Val'cari: We hope these stuffed animals will console you in light of your mother dying." As is custom for the servants of the House of Val'cari, the man retrieved the message. Three stuffed animals meant for Tarso's three, seven, and eight year old children exploded. The servant perished and was buried in the cemetery of Goldshire. Luckily, Tarso's children resided in Quel'Thalas with the rest of his family at the family estate and the children were unharmed. Their father, however, was able to escape from the house with few scratches and an injury to his leg. His house is no longer intact. Tarso later learned that Aeriyth received a bomb threat, and the two developed a plan ensuring safety for Tarso's family. The two continue to investigate to discover the perpetrator. Philosophy The Church of the Holy Light No longer the universal church he believed it to be in the beginning, he continues to serve the church faithfully though is receptive to reformation and a Thalassian Church. Humans Humans of all kinds are inferior to High Elves and any elf in general. There are few humans who he has befriended legitimately, and a great deal of others who he has for political reasons. Sin'dorei No matter how determined the Sin'dorei are in efforts to convince Tarso that they are not kin or related in anyway, Tarso holds to the exact opposite. They are the same people, by blood and by nationality. Half-Elves Something that the man won't admit, he has come to accept some half-elves. He believes them to be inferior intellectually. Relationships Family *Celriel Sunwhisper (wife) † Blood Relatives *Amorlanthus Val'cari (father) *Syllorel Din'falan (mother) *Visilia Val'cari (sister) *Taellar Val'cari (brother) *Calaelis Val'cari (niece) *Arthedren Val'cari (son) *Caledra Val'cari (daughter) † *Firaelis Val'cari (son) *Anandor Val'cari (son) *Daraelin Val'cari (adopted son) *Elandir Dawnstrike (cousin) † *Laeran Dawnstrike (cousin) *Lantos Swiftsong (cousin) Friends *Mellar Servus *Ferenold Stormshend *Tenevus Stromheart *Johannes Moorwhelp *Nelany Faersong *Erich Gottfried Manstein *Melchiz Tzedeck *Baldrec Ashcroft *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Acquaintancess *Amaliana Bradford *The Hopewarden *Berenal Grayblade *Junjei Halfhill *Theonas Griffin *Luther Alburton *Lutharias Riverwind *Setrien Dawnlight *Tendael Dawnlight *Lord Torean Austerlitz *Aurion Dawntreader *Verisanie Haskell *Alorinis Bloodarrow *Albus Hammermo Enemies *Gimbe *Binor Dungalion *Volanaro Ael'aran *Valecia Dawnweaver *Caspius Greenleaf *Colius Thalaron Offices Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:High Elf Category:House of Valcari Category:Mages Category:Priest Category:College of Canons Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Council of Bishops Category:Politicians